


Experiments

by ceasarette



Series: The STL Chronicles [3]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasarette/pseuds/ceasarette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You start doing experiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments

You never talked about it, that thing that you do on that particular line of that particular song. It just happened, out of the blue. You didn't ask her why, and she didn't say anything. So you let it be, thinking that maybe, she was getting off-balanced, and she needed to hold on to something so she wouldn't fall. But it became a routine, and you start to look forward to it. And you have a lot of excuses for why that particular moment: it's the only time you're close enough (but you know this isn't true since there are at least ten other times when you're close enough for her to hold your hand), its a way to tease the fans because you both know what's going on online (but somehow you can't imagine her playing with the fans like that), its probably nothing, she doesn't even know she's doing it (but she's doing it, alright, every single time).

You start doing experiments to see what happens. Leave your microphone on your right hand to keep it occupied. She grabs your shoulder instead, and you can't help but reach out and touch her hand there. Then you just ignored her hand altogether, refused to reach out to her the way she's reaching out for you. But you felt miserable after, missing that connection too much. So the next time you made sure that your hand is right there, and you pray that she has forgiven you for the last show. Judging by the way she's leaning on your shoulder, you'd bet that she has. The next time you go out on stage, you suddenly cannot wait for that last song, although you haven't figured out what to do this time. It was suddenly too late to move your microphone, and her hand is on your back, trailing down to your arm. In a move of desperation, you bend your arm to capture her hand and keep it there. She leans onto you, pulling you closer to her and you gladly obliged. She moves to whisper in your ear and no matter how hard you try, you can't figure out what it was she said. But she laughs, and you laugh with her and everything seemed perfect at that moment.

You decide to stop the experiments. Whatever it is your doing, its about the only thing that keeps you going during this crazy time. So the next time you go out, you do the most natural thing to do: free your hand for hers, and hold on tight as long as you can. You decide to stop trying to figure out and understand why you're doing it, and why she's letting you do it. Maybe all that dancing has finally caught up to her and she's suddenly breathless and faint and about to fall. You feel an intense pride at being the one to keep her from falling.

What you don't know is, she's already fallen.


End file.
